A Shake it up story ep 22
The next morning . . .(Monday) Cece:-Wakes up- Huh, I'm usually a late sleeper especially on school days, I guess I need to get ready. -Sighs ,goes in the bathroom, and changes into some clothes- Cece's outfit (The girl on the left of the picture is actually Cece.) (She has the same necklace on that she is wearing in the story on the left picture but ignore the green vest that's in the left picture she's NOT wearing that in the story.) Cece:-Brushes her teeth and hair and comes out of the bathroom, then comes downstairs- Rocky:-Enters- Cece,did you wake up early? Cece:Yeah. I hated it, I'm never doing it again. Rocky:Okay. Well, let's go. (Cece already ate breakfast by the way.) Cece:No thanks. I don't want to go to school early too! Rocky:Okay. Well, the school is giving me a no absents award in the lunch room in 20 minutes and I walk to school mainly with you. So, I can't be absent for this, so, bye. -Leaves- Cece:Eh, I have 30 minutes before school so I'll leave in 15 minutes. @ School . . . (School has started, Cece's already there.) Rocky:(At her locker) Cece:(At her locker, her and Rocky's lockers are across from each other) -Walks to Rocky's locker- Hi Rocky. Rocky:Hi Cece. -Class bell rings- Rocky:-Grabs her science book out of her locker and closes her locker.- (The lockers at this high school automatically lock when you close them.) See you at lunch. -Walks away- In classes . . . -Lunch bell rings- @ Lunch . . . Rocky:-Walks to Cece- Cece:Rocky, you should be in the lunch line with me. Rocky:I know. But, I packed my own lunch. Cece:Cool, you can go wait at our table if you want. See you there. -Grins- Rocky:I can't Cece:-Stops grinning- Why? Rocky:I won't be sitting at your table today. Cece:What? Why? Rocky:I'm eating with . . . -Lies- a. . .um . . .friend. Bye. Cece:Wait, Rocky! Rocky:-Quickly runs off- Cece:Rocky? -Gets her food and sits at the table her, Rocky and their other friends usally sit at.- Cece & Rocky's friends: Cameron-Cameron Peyton-Peyton Debby-Debby (Just pretend Cece and Rocky have more friends.) Cece:Guys, Rocky ditched us! And when I asked her why she couldn't sit with us, she said "I'm sitting with . . .a . . .um . . .friend. Bye." and then, she ran off, when I kept calling her name she just kept running! Let's go find who this "friend" is that took Rocky from us! Cameron, Peyton, Debby:Yeah! Cece:Shh! Follow my lead. Since I'm captain. Peyton:Let's have a vote on who gets to be captain. Cece:Okay fine. Peyton:Who votes for Cece? -Raises her hand- -Everyone else raises their hand- Peyton:-Grins- Okay Cece, you get to lead us and make the orders on this mission! Cece:Cool. -Grins- Let's go quietly. Get on your hands and knees everybody (Everything they say for now is in a whisper.) -They all get on their hands and knees and craw a little bit closer quietly- Cece:Peyton, scout ahead but, don't make a sound or don't say one word. Peyton:-Nods and sneaks ahead- Cece:Those girls see us! Cameron, wow those girls with your dancing then, tell them to keep their eyes off of us. Cameron:Cece, you sure this will work? Cece:No, I'm not sure. But, trust your captian. Camron:Okay. I won't make another word. Until I need to tell those girls. Cece:Just . . .don't tell them what we're up to. Cameron:-Nods and walks away to the girls- Cece:Come on Debby. -They crawl- Cece:Almost there. -Two boys stand in frount of Cece and Debby- Boys:You're not getting to Rocky or her "friend" Cece:-Mouths to Debby "Dance and distract them" Debby:-Nods and stands up- -Pretending to like them and stuff- Ooh, you boys are cute. -Winks at them and kisses one boys on the cheek- I like your brown hair. -grins- Boy #2(The other boy):It'll take a lot more than that to get past me. Boy #1:She got past me. -grins at Debby- Debby:-Thinking- -gets an idea- Oh, you're right. -Kisses Boy#2 on the lips- Boy #2:You can pass -Steps aside- Boy#1:She likes me! Boy #2:No me! -Boy #1 & #2 are fighting- Debby:-Goes ahead and is with Cece and Peyton- on hands and knees next to Cece along with Camron and Peyton- Cece:The boy who stole Rocky from us is . . . -Looks up and gasps- . . .Logan.